Silver Star Shoes
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. An alternative meeting, Buffy refused her calling as The Slayer. COMPLETE.


In roughly six months time, Angel felt like what was his life for the longest of times had turned around entirely. He'd found himself without much purpose after the curse had made him the lone vampire with a soul, losing his demonic family and place in the world. When Whistler had come to him he was barely existing in this new found "life" he'd become used to.

He didn't know why he even gave the demon the time of day, why he listened to being told to go across the country to Los Angeles and basically spy on the young girl who was about to be called as the new slayer. It was a chance for a brand new life, sure, but this was hardly the first time he'd been approached to help the other side. Why had it mattered this time?

He could still remember every single detail about that day, about those brief moments. About the car, how hot it had felt inside of it, how worried he was a beam would find its way to him. He remembered how loud it seemed, how out of place he felt - possible more than he had in decades - as he sat outside the busy high school.

Whistler and one of the members of the Watcher's Council sat in the back seat. Whistler began pointing out which young lady was about to have her life completely changed, but somehow he already knew. As soon as she'd walked out the double doors and started down the steps he was already drawn to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, taking in every little movement she made, feeling as if he was in a trace watching her mouth and her lips move, wanting to feel her soft, long blonde hair against his fingertips, wanting to see those green eyes when they fell upon him...

He watched from the sidelines as the watcher he had met yesterday, the one who was going to be tied to this young blonde, made his way over to her. He couldn't help but feel both excitement and sorrow for the girl. Being a slayer was a rough gig, her whole entire life was about to change. He wished he could shield her from it, yet couldn't wait to see what an amazing force of supernatural power she would grow to be.

OoOoO

It was hard enough getting her to even give any thought to the belief in vampires, slayers, the unnatural. She went out on patrol just the once and Angel was also there to witness what a disaster that had been. He knew she was capable of anything but it was like she was holding back. She didn't want this. It was as if she was trying to just will it away, ignore it and hope it would all disappear.

He was in no shape to help her right now, to convince her of how important this sacred duty was. That was probably the biggest turning moment in his mind.

She staked one vampire that night, and it hadn't come easily. It'd happened and then she threw the stake down and swore that was it, she was done, she refused to be some warrior princess against blood sucking fiends.

Angel had followed her as she ran out of the grave yard, ran across town and back to her house. He hid in the shadows as she fought with her mother, as her parents argued, as she cried in her small bedroom. He wanted to go to her, comfort her... but he knew he couldn't. Not tonight, not like this.

OoOoO

Buffy Summers was refusing her role as the vampire slayer. All hell was breaking loose around LA. As he traveled back to New York, he heard the news of her watcher being killed. Whistler had just shook his head and passed on some advice that maybe the should give her just a little bit of time.

It didn't take him any convincing for his role in all of this though, he agreed to be part of whatever they needed. He would get his health back up, he would learn to fight again, he would learn all he could about this girl and ways he could help the council, help her...

OoOoO

Rupert Giles was picked as the second watcher to be assigned to Buffy Summers. Angel met him as she was still moving in to her new home in Sunnydale. He hadn't seen her again yet but he knew it wouldn't be long. Giles had already gotten settled in about a month prior and was now helping him with the apartment, making sure he had blood, clothes, money...

They both were taking some big chances and going against the regular code with this particular girl. It was risky but he hoped it would pay off. Giles seemed to have high hoped about it, he thought using Angel was a brilliant plan for the young girl, to get her interested, to get her attention. Angel felt both uneasy about going into it this way yet thrilled at the notion that she might be interested in him. Giles was quite sure of it, of this plan of his.

They let Buffy and her mother get settled in to the new home, signed up as the newest member of Sunnydale High. Giles introduced himself as the librarian and made no mention of his real intentions in The Hellmouth at first. He thought it would spook her too easily.

The dead guy in the lockers hadn't helped in not doing that anyway, though.

She had a few moments of panic but pushed them away and got herself back together he was told. And, after school was over and done with, she acted like every other teenage girl in town as she got dressed, fixed her hair, and headed out to go be with friends.

OoOoO

For the first time, Angel truly felt nervous as he followed her, as she spun around and got defensive right away with him. He hid it well, starting up an easy back and forth banter with her.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered, stepping closer to her. "But don't worry, I don't bite."

Her eyes went wide, fists coming right back up. "Excuse me?"

He smirked and revealed he just so happened to know her little secret.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

"One girl... in all the world..." he began.

"Please do not finish that," she said, her tone annoyed."I'm not the girl, your information is all wrong. I don't do vampires."

His eyebrow raised. "We'll see about that," he said in a sultry voice. "Sooner or later you are going to have to accept your destiny. Especially now as you're sitting on the mouth of hell."

"The mouth of hell?" she questioned.

"Welcome to Sunnydale, Buffy Summers..." He threw a bag her way. Inside was a leather jacket, cross necklace, stakes, holy water...

"As I told you, I'm not your girl."

"Not yet. You'll get there."

"Oh, my god. Are you one of those creepy watcher people?"

He shook his head. "No. But you have one lurking around. Me? I'm just a friend."

She rolled her threw the bag back at him. "I don't need any friends like you, sorry pal."

"I'll be here when you're ready."


End file.
